The Power Within
by Chico Jr
Summary: B/X story I started working on about a year ago. The gang unlocks their hidden potential.
1. Part 1 - Part 7

Title: The Power Within

Author: Chico Jr.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Buffy the

Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyrighted by 20th Century Fox

Rating: PG-13

Summary: To stop a new and improved model of Adam and other enemies certain members Scooby Gang must learn to unlock the power within themselves.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. 

Feedback: Yes. Yes. Yes! Send feedback to primeea@excite.com

Spoilers: Maybe don't really know. Probably from the entire span of the

show.

Author's Note: Definitely of B/X story. Based on Dragon Ball Z, though only one DBZ character appears. And no Xander will not be a Saiyan. Glory gone. Nobody died defeating her. Spike is evil, I like Spike it's just I like him better as a villain. Starts in the June of 2001. Xander and Anya don't get engaged. Oh and before I forget there will be some special guests.

Part 1 -- Day Off

Saturday June 2, 2001

It's a beautiful day for the members of the Scooby Gang. Everyone is at the beach just enjoying the day. The Gang is exhausted both emotionally and physically after defeating Glory. Dawn is chasing her new guardian, Giles, around the beach with a bucket of water as the Englishman running around smiling for the first time in a long time. Anya and Tara are over by the barbecue trying to light the fire without magic, they can't find the matches since Xander is hiding them in his bag. Buffy is sleeping peacefully under the sun while Xander and Willow talk.

"God it feels good to be out here." Xander tells Willow as he smiles at their girlfriends. "And those two look so cute looking for the matches."

Willow giggles a little before answering him. "Yeah it does feel good to be outside and enjoying ourselves" Willow replies. "And they are cute, but when they find that you've got the matches you're a goner."

"True, but how are they going to find out I have the matches?" Xander asks Willow still smiling.

Willow smiles an evil smile, but misses Xander's smile turning into an evil sneer. Before she can even open her mouth Xander throws her the matches and hits her on the side of the face lightly while he yells, "Hey guys Willow's been hiding the matches."

Willow picks up the matches and only after she holds them up did she realize what Xander said. Her mouth drops open when she realizes Xander beat her at her own game. She looks at Anya and Tara to see them give her a death glare and slowly make their way toward her. "No I didn't!" Willow yells in her defense.

"Oh really? Then what's in your hand?" asks Anya as she and Tara continue their march.

Willow looks at the matches and reddens. "It was Xander. He threw them at me," she continues to defend herself. When she points to him, he has a surprised and innocent look on him. 'He was planning this from the beginning' the red head thinks to herself.

"Now it's not nice to blame Xander." Tara tells Willow as she shakes her

right index finger at her girlfriend.

"Yeah don't blame my Xandy Bear" Anya responds. As Tara and Anya continue to get closer to Willow the red headed witch has gotten up from her seat and has started moving backward. Anya spots two of the plastic buckets the Gang brought with them to make sand castles. She bends over and throws one to Tara. Filling up her bucket with sand Anya stares evilly at Willow and then yells, "Let's get her!" Anya and Tara start to run off after Willow.

Willow squeaks before turning around to sprint to safety, but as she turns around she sees Giles holding a bucket full of seawater smiling a smile that sends shivers down her back. Before she can open her mouth to protest Giles throws the water all over Willow. Willow stands there flabbergasted and then feels sand hit her back. Willow starts to shake in rage. Meanwhile Anya, Dawn, Giles and Tara are all laughing hysterically. Xander is still sitting down trying to hold back his laughter, but the murderous scream that comes from Willow's throat finally makes him lose control as he lands on the ground laughing and tears stream down his face.

The others have stopped their laughing at Willow's scream. Dawn and Giles start to move back as they could have sworn that Willow eyes glowed a bright red. Anya and Tara jump as the barbecue erupts in huge flames behind them. Xander looks up and says what everyone is thinking, "Uh...Oh we're in trouble."

"I'm going to get all of you!" screams Willow and she gives chase to all

those Scooby Gang members on their feet.

Xander gives a silent prayer, as it seems Willow has forgotten about his

role in her situation. He turns around to look at Buffy still sleeping. He frowns when he sees her crying in her sleep. Xander unconsciously moves closer to her. 'How can I turn that frown upside down?' he wonders to himself. All of a sudden an idea strikes him. 'Is it worth the risk?' he asks himself. One look at Buffy's face gives him the answer he needs. "Oh well you only live once."

Slowly and gently Xander place his arms under the sleeping slayer. Trying not to wake her up Xander lifts her in the air. She seems to struggle in his arms for a second until Xander whispers soothing words to her. Buffy's face changes as a small smile takes the place of her frown. As Xander starts to walk she gets as close to him as she can get.

In her mind Buffy is fighting off the demons that threaten her soul, namely the loneliness over her mother's death. She can feel herself losing the battle with this darkness when she feels something grab her. She tries to fight it off until she hears a gentle voice whispering gentle words. As she recognizes the voice the darkness around her seems to fade. She can feel herself smiling as the darkness fades, but now there's are new feelings. First she feels like she's flying through the sky, but the second she can't seem to place it. Suddenly the voice returns calling to her. Buffy feels the need to go to it. "I'm coming," she answers in her mind.

Willow stops chasing the other and freezes as she catches a glimpse of

Xander carrying Buffy. Soon the others realize that Willow has stopped

chasing them and turn around to look at her. Seeing her just stand there the others quickly go to her worried.

"Willow, honey, are you okay?" asks Tara as she places a hand on Willow's shoulder.

"Look." Willow tells them as she points to Buffy and Xander.

Everyone follows her directions and looks to the area where she's pointing.

"Xander's carrying Buffy. So what?" Anya asks trying hard to sound

apathetic while the jealousy she feels threatens to overtake her.

"Yeah Willow what's the big deal?" Dawn continues.

"Look where he's taking her." Willow answers.

"Oh good lord!" Giles exclaims. "He wouldn't?"

"This is Xander you're talking about." Anya points out.

"Does he have a death wish?" Tara asks.

"Buffy's so going to kill him." Dawn puts in.

"Let's go watch." Willow tells the others in a very chirper way. "And make sure he can't get away."

"Yes. Let's." replies Giles as he smiles and rubs his hands. With that

they all follow Xander.

While the Scoobies start to follow him Xander has started to wake up Buffy.

"Come on Buffy time to wake up." Xander tells the slayer while shaking her. After a few moments of this Buffy starts to come too.

"Xander?" Buffy asks confused.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens." Xander responds smiling.

"Xander where and why are you carrying me?" Buffy asks the dark haired young man.

"The why is because you looked like you need some cheering up." Xander

answered as he stops walking, having reached his destination. "And the

where is right here."

Buffy raises one eyebrow to him. She then lifts her head to look over her shoulder to see the beach and the gang watching her and Xander. Then she turns her head and sees the Pacific Ocean. Still confused she looks back toward Xander. He simply smiles at her and winks. Suddenly the importance of something she saw before strikes her. 'THE OCEAN' Buffy's mind screams at her. Her eyes open wide as she stares at Xander's sneering face. "You wouldn't dare." Buffy states with a cold edge.

Xander tries to swallow in a dry throat, but manages to gather all of his courage. "I dare many things Miss Summers." Xander tells the slayer as he lifts her higher into the air.

Buffy's surprise and fear can clearly be seen on her face as she is lifted over Xander's head. Before she can struggle out of his hold he drops her. "XANDER!!!" she screeches as she plummets into the Pacific Ocean with a tremendous splash. Xander now starts to back away knowing his life is in terrible danger. He turns around to make a break for it when he sees Willow and the others blocking his escape route. Xander sees the evil smile on Willow face and realizes he has to come up with another way out and quick. "XANDER!" Buffy explodes as her head once again comes out of the water. He turns around again to face an extremely angry blonde slayer.

Knowing his time is up Xander lets out a loud, "Eep" before turning around and rushing the shore. The gang is too busy laughing to notice the Xander-shaped train heading their way. "Out of the way." He yells as he charges toward them.

"Look out!" Dawn yells.

"No you don't." screams one seriously ticked off Summers woman. Using her slayer speed and strength she launches herself at her fleeing target.

"Ahhh!" Xander screams as Buffy catches him. "Somebody help me. For the LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!"

"No one can save you now." Buffy tells him as she drags him further into the ocean's depth. However Xander continues to struggle. "Would you stop squirming."

Unknown to everyone a badly dressed individual is watching the crowd next to another figure.

"Two questions?" the second figure states.

"Shoot." Answers the first figure.

"First who in the hell let's you out looking like that?" The second asks. "I mean the seventies ended twenty one years ago."

"Hey watch what you say about the clothes." Whistler tells the other.

"Second are they the ones?" the figure continues as if Whistler didn't even open his mouth.

Shaking off the first question Whistler answers the second, "Yeah that's them."

"Judging by the energy there giving off I'd say they're not normal."

"You can say that again."

"The blonde attacking the young guy is the slayer correct."

"Right."

"The other women are strong too."

"The other blonde is a witch along with red down there. The oldest

brunette is an ex-vengeance demon while the youngest is the key."

"The youngest seems to have the greatest amount of energy among the women."

"Well she was made of energy."

The unknown figure turns to face the balance demon. "What's the young man's name?"

"He is one Alexander LaVelle Harris. Xander to his friends."

"And the slayer?" the figure asks while thinking, 'Protector of Mankind,

let's see if he lives up to that name.'

"Buffy Anne Summers."

"Buffy?"

"Don't ask." Whistler replies putting up his hands. "Why?"

"Well the slayer has an extraordinary amount of untapped power within her."

"And the kid."

"He has more untapped power than I have ever felt before, its almost

overwhelming."

"That's why we need you to train them." Whistler tells him point blank. 

"And we don't have much time."

The unknown man is stopped from responding by an inhuman scream coming from Xander.

"That's going to leave a mark." The man says turning around.

"You're not kidding." Whistler responds grimacing as he tightens his stance just like every male on the planet does when they witness any man get hurt in the special place. "Ouch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2 -- Awakenings

Saturday Night June 2, 2001 the Magic Box

"I said I was sorry." Buffy cried out for the tenth time in five minutes.

Buffy was sitting by herself on top of the counter, while everyone else was around the table making sure Xander was alright. Anya was circling him like a frighten mother. Giles handed him some ice. Dawn was giving Buffy a death glare. Meanwhile Tara and Willow were busy fussing over Xander to keep from laughing. Xander sat perfectly still sending glares at Buffy that made her blood run cold.

"Sorry! Sorry!" screamed Xander as his stood up. "You squeezed my penis!"

"Yeah Buffy you should be more careful." Tara put in. "I mean you are the slayer."

"Tara's right." Declared Anya. "What if you squeezed too hard and it turned purple or something. It could have fallen off."

Both Xander and Giles cringed at the idea with Xander falling back into his seat and trying to become one with the chair. Willow and Tara however had heard enough and let out all of the laughter they were holding in. Tara could barely breath and Willow had to support herself with the table.

"It was not my fault." Buffy defended herself. "If he would have let me

sleep none of this would have happened. Besides how was I supposed to know what it was, it was so big."

The sound of someone hitting the floor followed her statement. It wasn't until she saw Willow laughing so hard it looked like she was having seizures did Buffy realize what she said. Her face became as red as an apple and Willow's laugh increased by two decibels. Dawn finally gave up on trying to hold a straight face as Giles spit out the tea he was drinking. Tara was now close to joining Willow on the floor while Anya looked like she was thinking about Buffy's answer. Xander didn't know if to feel proud or shrink to the size of an atom.

"She's right!" said Anya with a look of realization on her face.

"She is!" those who could talk yelled.

"I am?" said a confused Buffy.

Xander gulped before he asked, "About which part?" 'Please let it be the

letting her sleep.' He begged in his mind.

All noise in the shop stopped as everyone's attention was now on Anya.

"Well he definitely should have let her sleep." Anya responded. Xander and Buffy both let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. "And about Xander's size." Willow fell back into uncontrolled laughter as Buffy and Xander almost fell out of their seats. "I mean if you were a little smaller Buffy might have realized what she grabbed."

'God just kill me now.' Xander thought to himself as his face matched

Buffy's in color.

"Wat…er help some…one." Willow tried to get out while laughing so hard her sides hurt. "Water need drink please too much funny."

Giles quickly got up to get Willow's water so he could have a good laugh in private. Dawn and Tara were both able to get enough control of themselves to only giggle. Anya looked around the room with a face of complete and utter confusion.

"That's it I'm leaving!" yelled Xander as he stood up and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Giles as the older man comes back with Willow's water. He was trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.

"Don't know." Answered Xander. "I just need to kill something."

"Now you're talking like Spike." Stated Anya.

Xander froze in mid-step and yelled, "Arrrgghhh!" before storming out of the shop.

Buffy jumped off the counter and began to follow Xander, "Don't worry I'll bring him back safe."

"Fine." Replied Giles.

As Buffy made it to the door Anya yelled out, "And no more squeezing." 

Buffy then almost ran after Xander her face back to a deep shade of red.

"Water…please…need." Willow called out from her place on the floor since everyone forgot about her.

~~~~~~~~

Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery

Xander has just staked his second vampire of the evening as Buffy claps

behind him. He turns around and glares at her. Buffy stops her clapping immediately.

"I bet you think this is funny." Xander tells her.

"What?" Buffy asks confused.

"You know what." Xander spits out.

"Oh..." Buffy says, "that."

"Yes THAT." Xander continues to glare at her.

Then Buffy begins to giggle catching Xander by surprise. "Well you have to admit it was funny." She tells him.

Xander looks at her as if she's lost her mind and suddenly begins giggling himself which turns to laughter soon after. "Yeah it was." he gets out between breaths. After Buffy and him get the laughing out of their systems Xander opens his arms to her and asks, "Hug?"

Buffy smiles and goes over to him and gives him his hug. Xander slowly

moves his hand south hoping to get payback, but Buffy's words stop him,

"Squeeze that and I'll break you in two."

Buffy smiles at him as they pull away from each other. "But you owe me a squeeze." Xander tells her smiling.

"Oh really?" Buffy says returning his smile. "How do you figure that?"

"Simple." Xander replies. "It's a squeeze for a squeeze." Xander then winks at her.

Buffy covers her mouth with her hand as giggles come from her throat.

"A squeeze for a squeeze?" Buffy asks him with both eyebrows raised.

"Can I 'ave a squeeze?" A familiar British accent asks from the shadows.

"What do you want Spike?" asks an annoyed slayer.

"What I've wanted for a long time now luv." Spike tells her as his steps

into view and throws the cigarette he was smoking away. "You."

Xander giggles a little before saying, "You'll never have her Spike. Just give up."

"No not willingly." Spike says as he smirks at the two. "But then again

this has nothing to do with what she wants."

Both Buffy and Xander stiffen at Spike's answer. Xander keeps his eyes on Spike while Buffy's senses pick up more movement around them. Four other vampires come out from their hiding places and surround the duet.

"You see Buffy you won't give me what I want." Spike continues pointing at the slayer. "So I'll take it by force."

Preparing for the other vampires to charge both Buffy and Xander were caught by surprised when Spike attacked. He backhanded Xander to the ground while at the same time kicked Buffy in the chest. Two of the vampires quickly got a hold of Xander forcing him to stay on the ground. As Buffy stood up to fight Spike one of the other vampires gives her a right kick to the abdomen causing her to bend over. The forth side kicked her in the back of her left knee causing it to buck. As Buffy's head shot up from the pain Spike uppercutted her sending her flying.

"Buffy!" screamed Xander as he struggled with his captors. 

Spike turned around and smiled at him. He then quickly gave chase to the injured slayer. As Buffy tried to get back to her feet the two other vampires jumped her, pinning her to the ground.

"I 'inally get to 'ave you slayer." Spike tells her as he licks his lips. He then turns around and yells to Xander, "And you get to watch."

Xander again struggled to get up. Every second of watching the scene before him made something burn in him, an untapped energy.

"Don't you touch me!" screams Buffy as she kick out at Spike.

Spike easily catches her foot and throws it to the ground before slamming his right fist into the side of her face. Dazed Buffy can't stop him as Spike grabs her left breast roughly. She bucks wildly trying to break free.

"Don't that feel good slayer?" Spike taunts her.

"I'm going to kill you Spike," screams Xander as the feeling inside him

continues to grow in him.

"Get off!" Buffy screams again.

Spike simply hits the other side of her face and then elbows her in the

abdomen knocking the air out of her. He then rips off her shirt revealing her bra and quickly goes to her pants to pull them off. Buffy is trying desperately to get away as tears stream down her shaking face. The sight of Spike placing his fingers inside Buffy's pants is too much for Xander to handle, the burning feeling finally overtakes him. Xander can feel himself snap as a loud roar erupts from his lips.

With unseen speed and strength Xander throws his captors off him and into two crypts. Spike and his two flunkies snap their heads in the direction of the roar. Buffy can just make out Xander's profile through the tears. Xander is breathing heavy as the air around him takes on a charged feeling to it.

"LET HER GO!" Xander screams at the top of his lungs.

Spike is too surprised to speak.

"LET HER GO!" Xander screams again.

Spike stands up to face Xander from his place by Buffy's legs. "So you

threw off two hatchlin's. I'm supposed to be impressed?" Spike asks

Xander totally oblivious to the danger.

Xander raises his head and lets out another inhuman roar as white light

surrounds him causing the loose debris around him to scatter. His eyes glow pure white with energy as Xander brings his head down to look Spike in the eyes. Spike is shocked to say the least. Then suddenly Xander flies at him, and I mean flies. All Spike can see is Xander's image get larger from one moment to the next. The two vampires still holding Buffy down can only see a blur attack Spike. Xander hits Spike like an out of control Mac Truck sending Spike flying through several trees. Xander then turns his attention to the two vampires holding Buffy and attacks. He right spin kicks the head off the vampire holding Buffy's left side down and knocks the other into a crypt.

A "Bloody 'ell." Can be heard in the distance as Spike gets back to his

wobbly feet. 

Xander looks down to see the stake Buffy dropped at his feet. He bends down and picks it up.

"SPIKE!" Xander yells getting the vampire's attention.

Xander launches himself at Spike again. This time Spike has no chance to even blink. Xander impacts Spike with such force that the momentum of the stake going through his heart sends the vampire once again flying through the air. Spike turns to dust in mid-flight and his ashes cover several tombstones. The other vampires have seen enough and run as fast as they can away from Xander. The young man stays where he impacted Spike for a minute catching his breath. He then turns around and runs toward the fallen slayer. When he reaches her the glow is gone from his eyes.

Xander is worried about her as she starts to shake. "Buffy." He says softly causing her to look up at him.

"Xander." She replies in a whisper as she looks into his face. "He…he tried to…to…"

"Ssh. It's okay he's dead." Xander tells her softly trying to soothe her. "He can't hurt you."

She looks at him with fresh tears in her eyes and Xander curses Spike's

ashes. He then takes her in his arms holding her as tight as he can. Buffy for her part is trying to crawl inside him. "It's okay." He continues to whispers. Xander then slowly lifts her up into his arms as he stands up. Buffy clings to him like a frighten child crying into his shirt and shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. "It's okay. Let's get you back to the magic shop. I won't let anything hurt you." Xander tells the crying slayer.

Buffy looks at him before asking in a shaky voice, "You promise."

Xander looks at her and holds her tighter as he answers, "I promise." 'I'll find the son of a bitch who took out Spike's chip and kill that asshole.' He thinks to himself as he makes his way to his car with the trembling slayer in his arms.

Back at the Magic Shop

The gang turns around at the sound of the entrance bell over the door. They all jump out of their seat when they see Xander carrying a crying Buffy. Xander runs to a chair and places Buffy gently in it.

"Willow get some water." Says Xander. When he notices that she didn't move he yells, "Now!"

Willow runs to get the water as Giles comes around to his young charge.

"What happen?" Giles asks worried as he sees her ripped shirt.

"Buffy?" Dawn asks stroking her face in a effort it comfort her sister.

"Here's the water." Willow declares as she returns.

"Sp…ike he…Spike tried to…to," Buffy tried to get out but broke down instead.

"What happen?" Giles asks again almost yelling.

"Spike tried to RAPE BUFFY!" Xander yells as he stands up from her side.

Sensing his movement Buffy yells, "Xander!"

He quickly jumps back down and takes Buffy in his arms to soothe her rocking her back and forth.

"I'LL KILL THAT MISSERBLE..." yells Giles in a rage.

"You can't." Xander shouts.

Everyone's attention is now focused on Xander.

"Why not?" asked a pissed off Dawn.

"He's dead." Xander answered simply. "I sent his ass to hell."

"But…but…but how?" ask a confused and frighten Tara. "The…the…chip."

"Must have been removed." Xander tells everyone as he continues to hold

Buffy.

"Who could have taken it out?" asks Willow as tears threaten to spill onto her cheeks.

"His name is Cain." Declares Whistler as he steps out from the back. "He's what you might call Adam's son, and he's only the first."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3 - New Beginnings

"I suggest you get the slayer home to rest." Whistler tells Xander. "And

you might want to spend the night at her place, maybe even the next few." 

Xander looks at the demon and then at Buffy. It's not hard to tell that she needs a lot of support right now. She hasn't let go of Xander since they got to the shop. "I think that's a good idea." Xander says. "You want to go home Buffy?" Xander asks her quietly. Buffy looks up at him

and nods her head. Xander gives her a reassuring smile before turning to

Dawn, "Alright Dawn get your stuff." While Dawn goes to get hers and

Buffy's beach bags, Xander lifts Buffy to her feet. "If anyone needs

me I'll be spending the night at Buffy's. Can someone go to my place and

get me some clothes and drop them off for me tomorrow."

"Absolutely Xander." Giles tells him.

When Dawn reaches Xander and Buffy they all turn to leave. As they reach

the door Willow calls after them, "Take care of her." Xander turns his

head and smiles to let Willow know he will. Then the three walk out of

the store.

"I've sent for some help." Whistler states out of the blue.

Everyone turns his or her attention to him. "Help?" Giles asks. "Oh yes

for Cain and the others."

"Cain is the least of your problems." Says the balance demon grimly.

"It's the others you have to be worried about."

"What others? And who's the help?" questions Willow trying to get her

mind off of what happened to Buffy.

"The help is Angel and his crew in LA and Faith." Whistler answers

Willow's second question. "The others are a group of humans that call

themselves the Black Fang."

"Black Fang?" asks Giles.

"Faith?" asks Willow at the same time as Giles.

"Yes to both question." Replies the demon. "I managed to get Faith

released early on good behavior and the PTB should be sending them all

here in a few days."

"If these Black Fang guys are human why do we need help?" asks a confused Anya. "Buffy could give any human a severe beat down."

"Normally yes." Whistler responds. "But the Black Fang members could

easily take out Glory and not break a sweat. You see they have surpassed

the powers of the old gods."

"That's not good." States Tara as she moves to take Willow's hand. "How

could a human be more powerful then a god?"

"Yes how?" asks Giles.

"I'd rather not repeat myself when the reinforcements arrive so I'll

leave that information till they get here." Says Whistler as he moves

toward the front of the store. "Now I really have to be going. See you

guys soon."

"Now just wait a second." Yells Willow. "You think you can just come in

here tell us something like this and just disappear to wherever you

came from?"

"No." Whistler responds shaking his head smiling. "I was going to use the door." With that he moves out the door before anyone can stop him,

leaving four very concerned, very worried people behind.

Four Days Later: Summers' Home

Xander has stayed every night since Spike's attack on Buffy. She had

nightmares whenever she tried to sleep so Xander would stay in her room

to watch over her. It was so bad the first night that Buffy's screams

woke up Dawn. When Dawn looked into the room and saw her sister crying on Xander's shoulder she too let the tears flow. Xander saw her in the

doorway and motion for her to join in the embrace. They fell asleep with

Xander holding onto the two girls. The next morning after Xander cooked

breakfast for the small group Willow showed up with Xander's clothes.

While Xander took a shower Willow and Dawn tried to get Buffy to talk to

them, but she kept blaming herself for what happen and wouldn't let

anyone tell her differently. Xander came down to see Buffy yelling at

Dawn and Willow causing them to cry. He quickly broke them apart and took Buffy to her room. 

That night Buffy again lived the event over again in her dreams. She only quieted when Xander embraced her whispering reassuring words to her. They fell asleep like that on Buffy's bed with Xander's arms around her.

Everyone knew that they had to get Buffy talking so when Xander took

Dawn, Buffy, and himself to the Magic Box he told Giles to lock the door

to the training room and not to open it until he said so, no matter what

he heard. After an hour of screaming, crying, and banging Xander came out of the training room with a black eye, a limp and a bloody lip. He told Dawn to go to her sister and left for the hospital. Though that tactic took a lot out of Xander it did get Buffy talking to everyone, especially to Dawn, Willow, and himself. Xander again stayed the night in the Summers' home holding Buffy, keeping her nightmares away.

Finally on the forth day Buffy looked like she was on the road to

recovery and most important self-forgiveness. Giles had closed the store

so that he could be with Buffy and everyone else at her house. Everyone was there talking to Buffy and letting her know that they were there for

her.

"Buffy I'm sure I don't have to say this, but if you need someone to talk to we're here for you." Giles tells the slayer.

"I know Giles." Buffy responds. "It's just hard to talk about it right now."

"We know Buffy." Willow tells her. "We just want you to know."

"And we aren't going to push you…anymore…unless we have to. And believe

me I don't want to push you anymore." Xander cuts in. "We'll let you come to us when you're ready to talk."

Buffy nods her head a little giving everyone a small smile.

"Yeah." Puts in Dawn. "We don't want to end up like Xander."

Buffy looks down as she remembers what she did to Xander in the training

room. Tears start to come to her eyes making Dawn feel bad for opening

her mouth. Xander moves to take a seat next to Buffy and puts an arm on

her shoulder. "Hey. Hey it's okay." Xander says softly. "I did what I had to do to get you to open up."

"It's just that you were trying to help me and I…" Buffy finished by

pointing at his injuries.

"Come here." Xander tells her as he opens his arms. When she complies he wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. This time she doesn't cry on his shoulder she just lets him hold her and give her peace. "I told you it was okay. If it makes you feel better I forgive you."

"Thank you." She replies to Xander's comment. "Thanks for everything. If

you hadn't been there…"

Xander interrupts her before she can finish, "Don't say it, okay. Don't

think about what could have happen." He puts his hand under her chin so

that he can look her in the eye. "I promised you I wouldn't let anything

hurt you right?"

"Yes."

"Well that was just me keeping my promise."

"But you made me that promise after…"

"No I didn't. I made that promise a long time ago. I haven't always kept

it, but I do my best. I promised to protect you, Willow, Anya, Tara, and

Dawn. And nothing is going to stop me from keeping that promise ever

again." Xander looks to the others to get their reactions. Willow is

smiling because she already knew of Xander's promise to her. Tara is

blushing a light pink because no one has ever told her anything like that before. Anya is smiling because she knows Xander means it. Dawn is

tearing up because of the way he said it. And finally Giles looks down at Xander with pride clearly written on his face.

Buffy however looks at him in awe of his words before saying, "You really mean that don't you."

"Well…DUH." Xander replies as he hugs Buffy tighter. "No one is going to

hurt my girls." He states in his manliest voice. Xander then bends his

head down on the other side of Buffy's face so that no one can see his

lips when he whispers, "Especially you Buffy. Especially You." In

response Buffy tightens her hold on him.

Completely ruining the moment Whistler comes through the door yelling, "I brought the Cavalry." Following the obnoxious demon inside are Angel, Cordelia, Faith, Gunn, and Wesley.

"There's nothing to fear Faith is here." The brunette slayer yells as she enters the living room.

"I'm sure they feel so much safer now Faith." Wesley says the sarcasm in his voice clearly heard.

"Bite me four eyes."

"I would if I didn't think you would enjoy it."

"Pussy!"

"Slut!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

"Giles wannabe!" The Scooby Gang starts to giggle, even Buffy though

Giles looks a bit annoyed at the comment, at Wesley's shocked expression. 

"You…you NUN!" At Faith's wide-eyed face the Scoobies give into their laughter.

"If you two don't stop I will personally place my foot so far up your asses…" Gunn begins very annoyed.

"Stop!" screams Cordelia. "If I have to listen to one more argument

from any of you I will…I will…AHHHH!" Cordelia screeches as she

throws her hands in the air and marches into an armchair so mad she can't think straight.

Angel begins to giggle over the situation causing Xander's mouth to drop

open in complete and utter surprise. "You should have seen them on the

way here. They wouldn't stop." Angel continued to giggle and the smile on his face looked like a surgeon placed it there to Xander.

"All right that's enough." Whistler calls out. He then turns toward Faith and Wesley "I can set you two up in a nice hotel room if you guys want to work out your problems." Wesley blushes like mad while Faith simply smirks. "Now to get to business. Everyone find a seat."

Giles has to bring chairs in from the kitchen so that everyone can sit

down. Wesley and Faith sit on opposite sides of the room facing each

other. Gunn decides to remain standing in the corner. Angel takes a seat

next to Buffy on the couch. Xander has followed Angel's movement with his mouth still open. Angel looks at Buffy's direction and sees Xander's

face.

Laughing Angel says, "Take a look at him," as he points at Xander while

he grabs Buffy's shoulder. She jumps away from his touch shocking the

vampire. He looks on in shock as Buffy is embraced by Xander, who

overcomes his shock at the sight of Buffy jumping toward him. Angel tries to reach for her again while saying, "Buffy?" She doesn't jump this time but still tries to get closer to Xander. Concerned Angel asks, "What happened?"

"Spike tried to rape Buffy." States Giles. The room gets so quiet you

could hear a pin drop.

"Where is he?" questions Angel in a voice that's as hard as steel.

"Angel…" Giles begins before Angel jumps up from his position and grabs him by his shirt.

"Where is he?"

The LA crew quickly goes to Angel's side to calm him down.

"Angel man cool down." Gunn tell him as he touches Angel's shoulder.

Angel turns around fully vamped out causing Gunn to jump back. Everyone

is caught by surprised by Angel's actions. Xander quickly lets go of

Buffy and stands up. But before he can move toward the vampire Buffy

grabs his hand. Looking down he sees Buffy shaking her head. He looks

from her to the vampire trying to make up his mind. He squeezes Buffy's

hand signaling that he won't approach the vampire.

"Dust. Spike's dusted." Yells Xander from his position.

Angel lets go of Giles, which causes the watcher to land unceremoniously

on his rear. Turning around he questions, "Who?"

Knowing Angel was asking who dusted Spike Xander answered, "Me."

The answer surprised Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley, especially Cordelia

and Wesley. Taking another look over at Buffy seeing her hand in Xander's the vampire nodded his head knowing that Xander's answer was probably true.

"How?" asks a stunned Cordelia who was still standing from trying to calm down Angel.

"I really don't know." The young man answered truthfully as he sat back down.

"I know." Responds Whistler from his position in the background. "And if

there are no other interruptions I can get on with the how and why we are here tonight." Looking around the demon saw everyone's attention on him. "Okay first the how. What happened is that Xander, over there, released at least part of his hidden energy."

"What hidden energy?" asks Willow interrupting Whistler.

Whistler looks at her annoyed, but she gives him her resolve face and he

smiles at her. "The hidden energy that is within every living thing. Call it whatever you like life force, the force, chi, or ki it's all the same. You have all heard stories of mothers lifting cars off their children. Well humans can tap into that energy in times of extreme stress, like Xander did. Now for the business as to this meeting. The members of the Black Fang can call up this power at will. They can control their energy to increase their physical strength, speed, endurance, fly and even for the most powerful send elemental blasts."

"How can they tap into their energy like that?" Questions an intrigued

Giles. Both he and Wesley are now in full Watcher mode. Everyone else is

stirring solely at Whistler seeking answers.

"Well first they become one with their animal spirit." Whistler tells

him. "Now the animal spirit is a representation of the abilities and

element a person can unlock within himself or herself. After that they train to bring out their powers. Luckily only the most powerful people can unlock the elemental power within them. That doesn't mean that the majority of the Black Fang are weak it just means they reached their limit."

"These elemental powers what are they." Questions Wesley.

"They are the ability to summon and control certain elements of nature."

The balance demon answers. "They include earth, fire, wind, water and

lighting."

"Okay so those Black Fang guys can do all that flying and shooting shit.

How do you plan on us stopping them?" Faith asks the question everyone

wants to know.

"Well like your friend demonstrated on Spike anyone can do it. You just

need the time and training." States Whistler matter-of-factly.

"Alright how much time do we need and how much time do we have?" asks

Gunn excited at the idea of flying.

"Depending on the person anywhere from a year to a hundred." Came the

response.

"A hundred!" yelled Cordelia. "Why do I think we don't have that long."

"Because you only have two weeks." Answered Whistler smiling.

"TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!" explodes Xander. "You expected us to be ready to fight off these guys in TWO WEEKS."

"No." replied Whistler still. "I'll be sending all of you, in pairs, to some dimensions where time is a lot faster. You will only age the same as you would here thanks to a handy spell, but you will be training for a long time. Also there will be a person there to train you and help unlock your powers."

"Okay that explains how we will have the time to train, but pairs?"

questioned Angel confused.

"You'll be paired up with a person that will bring out the best and worst of you so that you get the most out of your training and I can't tell you who." Whistler answers. "Now before I send you on your merry way you guys have to find out your animal spirits. Lets move some of furniture because you all are going to have to form a circle around me." The LA crew and the Scoobies quickly clear a circle and begin to sit around Whistler waiting for instructions. "Alright guys close your eyes and look into yourself. It is there you'll find you animal spirit." Whistler then speaks in a ancient tongue and throws some sort of dust on everyone. The heroes are all in a trance not moving and barely breathing. One by one they open their eyes each one has awe struck expression on their face. When the last one to open their eyes, Xander, Whistler says, "Time to find out who's what." He steps in front of Angel. "Okay big guy what are you."

"Great White Shark"

Next was Faith, "Timber Wolf."

Gunn, "Alligator."

Cordelia, "Bottle Nose Dolphin."

Wesley, "Golden Eagle."

Anya, "Mountain Lion."

Tara, "Nightingale."

Willow, "Wolverine."

Giles, "Silverback Gorilla."

Dawn, "Grizzly Bear."

Buffy, "Lioness."

Xander, "White Bengal Tiger."

"Good now that everyone knows what everyone is time to go." Whistler

tells everyone as he snaps his fingers. Before anyone can react twelve

portals open up and suck each person in.

In a desert Faith wakes up and looks around a voice behind her causes her to jump around.

"Oh Bloody Hell not you." Exclaims Wesley as he throws his arms into the

air.

Angel stands on a beach over looking the water.

"Remind me to fire my travel agent." States Cordelia coming up to his side.

Willow and Tara stare up the large trees in the middle of a forest.

"What kind of trees are they?" ask Willow.

"I don't know. Redwoods maybe." Tara answers the best she can.

Gunn takes a look around the swamp he found himself in shaking his head

because his partner won't stop complaining.

"Where's Xander!" yells Anya. "I want my Xander."

Deep within a rain forest Giles helps Dawn to her feet.

"The next time a see that seventies reject I'm going to hit him over the

head with a frying pan." Dawn tells Giles as she gets to her feet.

"And I'll hold him down." Giles responds.

Deep in a green valley Buffy and Xander begin to follow a nearby stream.

"I guess you're my partner." States Buffy.

"Yup." Xander replies. "You can't tell me you wanted anyone else."

"No. No I can't." Buffy replies taking his hand and squeezing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 4 -- School of Hard Knocks

Desert

After three hours of walking that felt like years Faith and Wesley spot a cave on the side of a mountain. The desert heat has been getting to both. Due to being the slayer Faith can withstand the environment a little longer then Wesley, but she too is close to passing out. Seeing the cave revitalizes the slayer as they make their way toward it.

"Faith" Wesley calls out as they get to the mouth of the cave, "I'm not going to make it."

"Come on four eyes you can't tell me you won't be able to walk a few more feet." Faith turns around in time to see Wesley fall. "Maybe you won't." She moves to carry him the rest of the way, but discovers she doesn't have the strength to carry him into the cave.

"Who are you?" a male voice asks from behind her.

Faith jumped up and spun around- a katana blade rested on her throat; she flinched at touch of the hardened cold steel. Both look each other over. The man was about 6'4" with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a large build.

Knowing she was at a disadvantage Faith answered the man's question. "Faith, Faith Williams. What's going on, where am I." The heat of the sun was starting to really get to the brunette slayer.

"Your outside my home, I'm Bob Regent. Sword master of this land, what do you want here."

"Nothing. I just need to rest, please help me."

The travel and the disorientation overwhelmed her and she fainted. 

Unbeknownst to her she was caught by a pair of strongly muscled arms and

lifted up and into the cave. Bob set her down and went outside to get

Wesley.

********

Sandy Beach

Cordelia and Angel spot a large statue overlooking the water. As they get closer they can see that the statue is one of a gargoyle. The gargoyle is in a pose much like "The Thinker." Cordelia faces the ocean once more to see the sun starting to set.

"You know I like worlds where I don't explode in." Angel says grinning.

"Yeah that is a nice feature." Cordelia replies. "Just don't go all demony on me."

The sun finally goes down marking the start of the night.

"Hey" Angel begins but the sound of something cracking stops him. "Did you here that?"

CRACK. CRACK. CCRRAAACCCCKKK.

"Yes and there's more." Cordelia states stepping away from the statue

pointing at it. 

Cracks cover the entire statue and a deep growl can be heard coming from the stone figure. The stone covering the eyes shatter revealing glowing white eyes. Suddenly the figure stands raising his arms and gives a lion like roar, while pieces of stone fly in every direction.

Cordelia yelps and jumps behind Angel who makes sure he is in between the large creature and Cordelia. The gargoyle is almost seven feet high. His body speaks of strength and his tail looks like a thick whip ready to crack. His eyes however show a great deal of intelligence. The large gray creature stood there not moving watching the vampire and the seer.

"My name is Goliath and I believe I am too be your instructor." The imposing figure stated in a deep voice that commanded respect.

Angel looked at Cordelia and then at Goliath, "Oh Boy."

*******

Forest

Willow and Tara are sitting on a log talking.

"Who do you think will be training us?" asks a curious blond witch.

"Maybe Xena." Willow responded wistfully before giggling.

"You know sometimes I wonder who you love more Xena or me." Says Tara

teasingly.

"That's easy you." Willow answers truthfully earning her a kiss on the

check. "But I'd choose Gabrielle in a second."

"Hey!" yells Tara pushing a giggling Willow off the log.

Suddenly a loud shrieking battle cry can be heard echoing through the

forest. Willow and Tara freeze at the familiar scream. They both jump up and start looking at the tree surrounding them.

"You don't think?" questions Willow.

"It can't be." Tara shakes her head. "I mean she's a television character."

The sound of two people landing behind them causing the two witches to turn around. Standing in front of them are a tall black haired woman wearing leather and a shorter woman with short blond hair.

Willow and Tara look at each other before screaming, "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two witches begin to jump up and down like two lunatics.

"What's with them?" Questions a confused Xena.

"I don't know." Gabrielle answers shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe they're happy to see us."

********

Swamp

Anya is still carrying away yelling about not being with Xander.

"I bet he's with Willow right now having wild monkey love." Yells an irate ex-vengeance demon. "Or…"

"Oh god not again." Complains Gunn.

"Does she ever become quiet?" asks Jackie Chan as he shakes his head.

"God I hope so!" exclaims Gunn as Anya continues to rant about Xander having wild monkey love with half the woman on Earth.

*********

Rain Forest

Giles and Dawn are backing away from a green skinned demon. The demon smirks as the two try to get away. He is wearing a purple top and pants with a light blue sash around his waist, brown shoes, large white cape, and a white and purple turban.

Giles picks up a branch he spots on the ground and raises it in the air

earning a small laugh from the demon.

"I'm warning you." Threatens the watcher.

"Oh really?" asks the green skinned creature. "What are you going to do if I don't take your warning?"

Giles charges the demon with the branch. However the demon smirks and grabs the branch and places a hand on Giles chest. The watcher looks down at his chest just before he is sent flying into the air. He lands with a thump on the ground. Dawn quickly runs to his side.

"Dawn run." Giles tells the young girl.

"If you were smart you'd listen to the old man." States the demon from

behind Dawn.

Dawn quickly turns around to face the creature. She stands up and places herself in front of Giles. The demon smiles at her causing shivers to run down her back. Shaking slightly Dawn stand her ground.

"To get to him you have to go through me." Says Dawn trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You both got guts." Responds the demon. "Good you'll both need them. The name's Piccolo and welcome to the school of hard knocks."

************

In a valley along a river

As Buffy and Xander cross a hill they see a figure moving in the distance. They look at each before continuing forward. As they get closer they see the figure practicing martial art forms. When they're about a 50 yards away Xander stops as he gets a good look at the person. Stopping with Xander Buffy turns to face him.

"Um…Buffy you remember when Whistler said we'd meet someone who would

train us?" asks Xander not taking his eyes of the figure in front of them.

"Yeah." Answers a confused Buffy slowly.

"Do you think that's our trainer?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Because Buffy that guy over there is Bruce 'Kicking Ass While Taking Names' Lee."

Buffy turns toward the figure again who by this time has stopped practicing and is facing the two Scoobies. Buffy gasps as she realizes Xander right. "It can't be. He's dead. How can he be our trainer."

Xander looks at Buffy like she just grew snakes for hair. "Who cares."

Exclaims Xander. "We're going to have Bruce 'The Main Man' Lee teach us to fight."

Buffy couldn't argue with that logic. Both her and Xander just stood in the same spot for about two minutes. Finally Bruce had enough and yelled, "You're late. Now get over here and get ready to do some training."

The slayer and the young man snapped out of their daze and raced toward

their instructor having no idea what they were in for.

3 Months Later

In the last few weeks both Buffy and Xander had learned a lot from Bruce

Lee. Buffy was now ten times a better fighter than she was before and

Xander ability to fight improved so much it couldn't be measured. Right now both are sparring. Buffy launches a left round kick to Xander's

mid-section. He blocks it and attacks with an open palm thrust to the

slayer's chest. She moves right dodging the hit and grabs his hand at the same time. She flips him off his feet causing Xander to take a unscheduled flight. However he rolls into the landing and quickly stands up again.

"Come on Xander you know you can't beat me." Teases the slayer.

The young man simply smiles and answers, "You're right Buffy I can't beat you at least not yet, but the more I learn the better I get and the harder it is to beat me."

Buffy knew Xander was right he was getting better and getting harder to

beat. Both get back into their fighting stance before Lee yells out,

"Stop." The two students quickly follow their teacher's direction and

relax. They turn to him and bow, which he returns. "It's time to start the next step of your training."

"The next step sir?" asks Buffy.

"Yes. It's time for you both to become one with your animal spirit and

element." Answers the superstar.

"I thought we already were one with our spirits." Xander stated confused.

"No young tiger." Says the martial arts master. "Just because you know your spirit doesn't mean you've become one with it. I want both of you to mediated by the river to get ready until I come for you." Bruce turns around to enter the small building behind him to get supplies. Buffy and Xander turn to each other and head to the river.

When they get to the river Xander sits down and just looks over the

landscape. After spending three months in almost constant contact Buffy can tell Xander is thinking, and by his poster she can tell he is remembering Anya.

"You miss her don't you?" asks the slayer as she sits next to him.

"Which her?' questions Xander not looking at her.

"You know who I mean."

"Yeah I miss her."

"You really do love her don't you?" asks Buffy with just a hint of

disappointment.

"Yeah I do…did…I don't know." States Xander in complete confusion as he puts his head in his hands.

The slayer puts an arm around his shoulders. "How can you not know. I mean you have to know if you're still in love with Anya."

"It's just…" begins the young man.

"Just what?"

"I shouldn't be thinking about anyone else."

"Xander it's okay to fantasize, just don't act on your fantasy."

"That's just it I'm not fantasizing…at least not about sex…only."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I dream about her. Holding her. Touching her, not in a sexy way. Marrying her and having a family with her."

"Man! I was expecting kissing and lots of sex."

"Oh there's plenty of that. Trust me I want to kiss her so badly my knees shake each time I think about it."

"Now we're getting into the good stuff. What about the sex?" asks Buffy

brightening at having some gossip, and she knows that Xander won't hold

back.

"Well there's the sex and then there's the making love." He closes his eyes to pictures the scenes in his mind. "Sometimes I see us having sex like wild animals hot, hard and heavy. I can hear her scream as I slam in and out of her. But when I picture us making love it's tender, smooth and long. I can feel her under and around me. I don't know how much more I can take before I go crazy."

Buffy hears him in awe. The depth, meaning, and subject of his words affect her in a way she never thought they could. She can't help but wonder what it would be like to experience his passion and love first hand.

"If it was only the sex dreams I could handle it." Continues Xander. "I

mean I'm not going through puberty, THANK GOD. What really gets to me are the other dreams."

"What other dreams Xan?" asks Buffy trying to keep her voice straight.

"I've dreamt about just holding her, nothing else, no kissing, no nothing, just holding her. But what gets me is that I see her having my kids. I see a little girl jumping on top of me calling me daddy, or her holding a newborn…" Xander tries to continue, but stops as he feels tears falling down his face.

Buffy is surprised to see how hard this is for Xander. 'He loves the other one!' When she sees the tears start to flow she on instinct moves to wipe them off. "Who is it?"

She gets her answer when he looks up at her after she wipes the tears away. When their eyes meet Buffy's hand freezes on his face. 'OH MY GOD' her mind screams. She can see the truth in his eyes. 'You have to say something.' Xander gently places his fingers on Buffy's cheek. He moves them up and down with feather soft touches. 'Oh God that feels good. You have to say something. Make him stop before your knees give out on you.' Then she stops breathing when she sees him lean up toward her face. 'Oh God. Oh God. He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss…' her thoughts can't be finished because Xander's lips have touched hers grabbing her full attention. The kiss feels like silk to the slayer. To her surprise and disappointment Xander ends the kiss. It was a simple meeting of lips. No tongues or hormones entered. It lasted only a second and was completely innocent. Yet it sent the slayer into shock.

Xander seeing the state Buffy is in automatically berates himself. "I'm

sorry Buffy. I shouldn't have. I'll leave you alone." He moves to get up.

'Say something damn it! He thinks he did something wrong.' The slayer's

mind shouts out. As he tries to move away she places a hand on his

shoulders. He turns around to face her apology clearly on his face. 'Okay don't blow it.' "We could…give us a try." She says slowly.

"You serious?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to need some time."

"I know."

"I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Buffy smiles at him and nods her head.

The two friends then sit on the riverbank to mediate. Several minutes later Bruce Lee walks up to them with several containers of colored sand and other materials. He draws two circles on the ground with various symbols. He has Buffy and Xander sit in each circle with their eyes close. He then starts to chant in Manchurian Chinese.

********

Buffy opens her eyes to see that she is now in a field covered in three-foot high grass. She turns around to survey her surroundings. Then she felt it, a presence close to her. She goes on the defensive using her senses to tell her where her companion is. She feels something move in front of her and spots a dark figure moving in the tall grass. She moves closer to it as quietly as possible when the figure turns to face her. Two red glowing eyes stare at her through the grass.

"Buffy Anne Summers." A deep female voice speaks to the slayer. "Do you

know who I am?"

The woman is shocked at the power coming from the voice, but recognizes the voice. "The lioness." She says.

"I ask again do you know who I am?"

Buffy is surprised that the title of her animal spirit was the wrong answer. Then some accrues to her, 'It's my animal spirit.' "You are me."

"Correct!" declares the lioness as it comes out of the grass into Buffy's sight. The slayer can feel the temperature around her increase. "I am you and you are me. Together we are" suddenly the entire area is an inferno, "FIRE!" The lioness roars and jumps at her other half. Buffy can feel fire engulf her body, but it doesn't burn her. She looks at herself and sees her entire body covered in flames. She can feel the pure power of her spirit flowing through her and she does what seems natural. As the blond lets out a commanding roar she opens her eyes and finds herself back in the circle with Xander in front of her, his eyes still closed.

"Good you have become one." States her trainer from her right.

**********

Xander can see a powerful lighting storm ahead of him. Something about it calls to him. He knows something important is in that storm. He sees the lighting start to take a shape, a large feline shape.

"White Bengal Tiger!" the young man shouts.

The storm responds by letting out a roar of thunder. Xander closes his

eyes to allow the feeling of power to encase him.

"Alexander LaVelle Harris" booms a deep male voice.

"Yes." Responds Xander.

"What are we?"

"One." He answers instinctively.

"Correct and we are..."

"LIGHTNING" both roar as the form of a giant roaring tiger takes shape in the lightning. 

In an instance the tiger joins with Xander sending unbelievable power

surging through his body. Much like Buffy Xander and the tiger let out a thunderous roar. The inhuman roar cause both Buffy and Bruce to jump as Xander stands.

"I am the WHITE BENGAL TIGER." Declares the young man looking at the Buffy.

"I am the LIONESS." Replies the slayer. "FIRE."

"LIGHTNING." Returns Xander.

"Now your true training begins." States Lee looking at his students.

**********************************************************************

Part 5 -- School is in Session

Rain Forest

Dawn jumps at Giles with a flying kick forcing him back. Piccolo watches from the side as Dawn lives up to her animal spirit, the Bear. But he knows Giles is smart and like his animal spirit, the Silverback Gorilla, is waiting for the right chance. The Namekian smiles as Giles is pushed into a tree. Dawn stops her attack smirking. Suddenly Giles goes on the offensive charging at Dawn with his shoulder. Dawn is caught by surprise at the tactic. She only has time to raise her arms in defense. Giles hits her as hard as he could sending the teenager onto her back. She lays there a minute just looking up to the sky.

"Never let your guard down Dawn." Giles tells her gently. He moves to help her up, but a blow to the side sends him off his feet.

"You should take your own advice old man." Piccolo smirks at him.

"Hey!" Dawn yells at the green man. "He was just trying to help me up."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Threatens the Namekian. "You made the

mistake first, which he copied."

"She's only a child." Defends Giles standing. "She's allowed to make

mistakes."

"Wrong old man." States Piccolo. "Making mistakes is not allowed. You make a mistake you die. I thought I taught you to sense your opponent."

"Yes you did." responds the watcher now a Dawn's side.

"So why didn't you sense me coming?" questions an annoyed Piccolo. Giles has no answer to give him. "That's what I thought. You both made a huge mistake, and must be punished."

"Punished?" asks Dawn as a bad feeling grows inside of her.

"Yes punished."

"How?" asks Giles.

"You both are going to have to fight me." says Piccolo smiling as he takes off his weighted cape and turban. "In six months you've learned your elemental powers. You are both the element earth. With the old man being metals and you girl have the potential to call or be any mineral, rock or metal in nature you want. Well it's time to see how strong you both became." The Namekian takes his fighting stance causing Giles and Dawn to enter theirs. "You're going to need to use all of your power against me, JUST TO SURVIVE!" With that Piccolo flies in for the attack.

**************

Beach: Eight Months

Goliath is sparing with Cordelia. Angel is watching both, well mainly

Cordelia. Using her animal spirit, the Dolphin, the young seer is using

finesse against her larger opponent. Having the disadvantage of not being as strong as either Angel or Goliath she has focused on agility and some taunting, which she is a master of. Ducking under a right cross she sends a elbow into the gargoyle's abdomen. The blow doesn't phase him however. Cordelia quickly moves away from his reach.

"Good young one." says Goliath nodding his head in approval. "But you must remember with you agility you should attack the joints. A large opponent can't catch you if they can't stand."

"So you're saying the next time we spar I should break you kneecap?" taunts a smiling Cordelia.

Goliath returns her smile. "You can try young one. The sun is beginning to raise. I suggest you two rest and get some sleep. Tomorrow you will spar each other and I expect both of you to give it your all." The large gargoyle turns to the sea to take his normal sleeping pose. "Sleep well my friends."

"Sleep well big guy." says the young woman smiling.

"Sleep well Goliath." Angel states.

As the sun comes up and Goliath turns to stone, Cordelia moves next to

Angel. The vampire is now laying on his back eyes closed absorbing the

sun's rays. In eight months he has not missed one sunrise. The beautiful seer lays on her side propping her head on her elbow looking at her friend.

"What?" questions Angel not opening his eyes.

"You're just a big baby." states Cordy in a deadpan voice.

"Excuse me?" asks a confused vampire. "I'm over 240 years old."

"Yeah but everything is still new to you." responds the brunette. "Just

look at you laying here. It's like you've never seen the sun before."

"Yeah well you tend to miss things when you can't experience them." says

Angel. "Am I annoying you?"

Cordelia shifts to her back right next to Angel. "No. Actually it's kind of cute." states the young woman softly almost timidly.

Angel opens his eyes and looks at her in surprise. "Cute? You think I'm cute?" asks an astounded vampire. She smiles and nods her head. Sitting up and looking down at her Angel smiles, "Thank you. You're…beautiful." Cordelia's cheeks turn red at Angel's complement. She looks him in the eye and latches herself onto his lips.

The vampire with a soul can't believe that Cordelia is now attacking his

mouth. 'I have to stop her. This could ruin our friendship. Have to…' all conscious thoughts leaves his mind as she forcefully enters his mouth with her tongue. He then pulls her closer to him loving the way she feels against him. He begins to lay down with her still on top. They don't break contact for at least two minutes. Suddenly Cordelia breaks the kiss as quickly as she started.

"That's all you get until we find a way around your problem." she states

while giving an evil smile.

Angel looks at her with wide-eyed. "You're a tease."

"First Class." Cordelia replies with pride.

The tone of her voice sends Angle into a laughing fit. "I'm going to need a cold shower?" says Angel still laughing.

Cordelia smiles and raises her hand, "Ask and you shall receive."

The vampire quickly opens his eyes only to see a stream of water

materializing from Cordelia's hand. The water soaks Angel's upper body. He wipes his eyes dry to see Cordelia smiling innocently at him. "I asked for that one didn't I."

"You Betcha!" She responds. The vampire stands up and takes a step away

from the brunette. "Hey! Where you going?"

"To dry off." he answers. Cordelia closes her eyes very pleased with

herself. "Cordy?"

"Um?"

"Two can play at this game." Angel tells her. She quickly opens her eyes to see both of Angel's arms above her body. She screams as the ice cold water covers her body. When she regains her senses she can hear Angel's laughter grow smaller as he runs away.

*********

Swamp: One year

Both Gunn and Anya are fighting Jackie Chan. Quickly becoming overwhelmed by the combination of the man and the woman he jumps up and breaks a branch off a tree. Spinning it around to keep Gunn and Anya away Jackie forms a plan. Using an overhead swing Jackie slams the end of the branch on to Gunn's foot causing the black man to grab his foot and bounce up and down on one leg cursing. Quickly the Asian drops down and sweeps Gunn of his feet. Jackie then turns to Anya, who is so mad she is turning red. She front snap kicks her trainer's shin. Expecting it he grabs her foot and spins her around pinning her arm and trapping her legs.

"Let go of me!" she screams because she knows what's coming.

Chan just smiles at her as he begins to tickle her sides. "You must learn to stay calm during a fight." he tells her. "And this is the best way to teach you." He tickles her without mercy.

"Stop…help…Gunn…please…save…me…" Anya yells out between the forced laughs.

WHACK!

"AHHHH…" screams Chan as he lets go of Anya and reaches for his back

jumping up and down.

Gunn drops the branch Jackie used against him and went to Anya's side. "You okay baby?"

"No." the ex-demon tells him a child-like voice.

"You want me to make it better?"

Anya nods her head yes. As Gunn bends down to capture her lips a large

amount of mud lands on his face. Wiping it off he sees their teacher with more mud in his hands.

"None of that." Chan declares. "That leads to sex, and I have no birth

control. I have no idea how she cannot be pregnant yet."

Both Anya and Gunn look at each other then turn to Jackie with murder in

their eyes. He quickly throws the mud in his hand catching both of his

students in the face and then turns around running. For a moment the young couple stay where they are shocked.

"He threw more mud at us." says Gunn.

"Yes he did." confirms Anya. "Lets hit him with a large stick…a tree if possible."

"Works for me." states the young man shrugging his shoulders. The two bend down to pick up the biggest sticks they can find only to be hit with more mud. After that the chase was on.

************

Desert: One Year

Bob and Faith are both watching Wesley from the mouth of the cave. The

ex-watcher was standing on top of a sand dune with his eyes closed, his

glasses were in Faith's hands, as he absorbs the heat from the sun. 

Snapping his eyes open five rings of fire surround him. The rings expand and contract rhythmically. The flames quickly began to cover Wesley's body in a cocoon of fire. Suddenly the cocoon expands into a sphere at least ten feet in radius. The sphere looks solid as the flames did not allow any space to see inside. As quickly as it appeared the ball of flame disappeared.

Where the fire once was Wesley stood at the center of a glass plate. The heat of his flames melted the sand into glass. Looking at the direction of the cave Wesley smiles as he caught sight of long black hair. He quickly begins to jog back to the cave. Faith goes up to him and places a hand on his cheek only to bring it back in an instant.

"Damn four-eyes." yells Faith shaking her hand. "Watch the temperature."

"Sorry," the ex-watcher states then smirks, "but I can be too hot to

handle."

"Oh god." says the brunette slayer rolling her eyes.

"You're the one who made him that way." Bob reminds is female friend.

"Who asked you?" questions and annoyed Faith with Wesley giggling behind

her. Turning toward her lover she asks, "And what's so funny?"

Putting on a straight face Wesley answers, "You can't handle the truth."

This sends Bob into a laughing fit. Faith glares at Wesley who still has a straight face.

"If you think you're getting any sugar anytime soon, you can just forget

it." the slayer tells the young British man.

"Oh…someone's in trouble." states Bob smiling.

Wesley smirks at both before focusing on Faith. "Could I make it up to

you?"

The woman raises in eyebrow at him. "And how do you plan to do that?" she asks trying to hid the smile that threatens to overtake her face.

"With a gift." the young man answers simply.

"Gift? As in present?" Faith asks like a child on her birthday.

"Yes, as in present," Wesley tells her, "but you'll get it tonight." The slayer starts to give him the 'I'm going to hurt you' glare. "Now, now don't get mad. I'll make it worth the wait."

"Fine." whines Faith as she heads out of the cave.

As the brunette walks out in the desert Wesley runs out after her with Bob behind him.

"Faith! Faith!" calls out the ex-watcher.

She turns around and asks, "What?"

When her lover reaches her he takes her hand and says, "You still have my glasses." Sure enough his glasses were still in her hand. She gives them back roughly before turning around. He grabs her shoulder and turns her around. "And Faith…" he begins, but then just kisses her hard on the lips. She is caught by surprised at his actions but makes no move to stop him. As their tongues wrestle with each other, Wesley slides his hands to her butt and squeezes her cheeks roughly earning a squeak from the young slayer.

The whole time this is going on Bob is shaking his head, 'Those two are

worse then rabbits.' He then begins to feel the wind starting to kick up. All of a sudden the wind throws the sand up into the air and creates a cylinder of sand. "Hey? It was just getting good!"

Later that night.

"Okay where's my present?" asks Faith expectantly.

"Right here." responds Wesley holding up a small glass cross. She reaches for it, but Wesley moves his hand out of her reach.

"Hey!" yells the brown haired slayer.

"You don't get it until you answer a question." he tells her smiling.

"What?!?" she shrieks. "Just give it to me." Seeing his evil smile she knew it was pointless. "Fine ask me."

"Will you marry me?" the young man asks.

His answer is silence on the slayer's part. She has been shocked into

silence. Not one word is said for at least three minutes, the longest

three minutes of Wesley's life. Suddenly without warning Faith jumps at him kissing him repeatedly and in between each kiss she says, "Yes."

**********

Forest: Eighteen Months

Willow is attacking Xena all out. She isn't letting up. The only thing

that's keeping Xena from losing the fight is her experience. Willow is

relentless in her attack. Punch and kick after punch is sent at the warrior princess. Willow was like a red furred Wolverine. Tara is watching her girlfriend giggling. The blond witch doesn't know why but she finds the two different ways Willow acts funny. All of a sudden the Warrior princess is flying through the air due to a well-placed kick. Looking up the leather clad warrior sees the red head literally flying at her. The older woman smiles as the youngster gets closer. When in range Xena places her foot on the young witch's stomach and launches her into a nearby tree. Willow hit hard enough to have the wind knock out of her.

Gabrielle turns to Tara and says, "They both look like they could use your help."

"Yeah." agrees the blond witch. "You know I wonder what they would do

without me to heal them after their fights."

"Well Xena would definitely be a lot more sore." The older blond said. "But I think Willow would just be lost."

"Yeah your right." Tara says smiling. "They would be lost without us."

"We're their gods." giggles Gabrielle with Tara giggling next to her.

********

Valley: Three Years

Xander is standing on a small hill overlooking the river. Using the

heightened senses that merging with his animal spirit brought him the young man seeks to absorb as much of this land as possible. The wind changes direction bring a welcomed scent to his nose. He can feel a familiar energy pattern coming toward him. He can't help the smile that appears on his face as his lover comes closer. "Hey beautiful." He calls out over his shoulder.

"Hey yourself handsome." Buffy returns. She stands next to him leaning

against his body while wrapping her left arm around his waist. He places his right arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. He bends his head into her hair and breathes deeply taking in her scent. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" asks Xander teasingly as he takes another deep breath.

"Smelling me." She tells him. "After all the time we spend together I know you know how I smell."

"Simple." The young tiger answers. "Your my favorite smell, I can't get

enough of you. As last night and every other night should have shown you." The blond slayer buries her head in his chest as last night's events replay in her mind. They made love for hours last night until they could barely separate by the end. It still surprises them both how deeply they love each other and what the other could do to their body. Buffy shakes remembering the multiple times he brought her over the edge last night. "I still can't believe your not pregnant."

The lioness shakes her head at his comment. 'That's a very good point.' She says mentally. "Why do you want me to be pregnant."

"Yes." He answers simply. "And when we get back we'll have a official

wedding and be married legally not just in our hearts." It was true they considered the other their spouse. They loved each other, fought tooth and nail against each other and made up just like a happily married couple.

"I can't wait." She tells him hugging him tighter.

"You want to go for a run?" Xander asks Buffy hopefully.

"Sure!" replied the blond. With two roars both Buffy and Xander begin to change into their animal spirits. As the a Lioness and a White Bengal Tiger the young couple sprint off following the riverbank.

"Buffy! Xander!" yells their instructor. "Come here!" 

Turning around the couple change back into their human forms joined hands and headed toward their teacher. 

"Yes." They said in unison.

Bruce simply motioned with his arm toward his right. In the open space a portal was beginning to form. Buffy and Xander looked at each other then at their mentor. "Goodbye my friends. It's time for you to go home." Not being able to form the words needed the two could only walk over to the legendary man and hug him. They turned to the portal and walk toward it. They looked back once more and waved goodbye. Xander bends down and kisses Buffy on the top of the head and joins their hands. Together they enter the portal and head home.

"Goodbye young lioness may your courage lead you to victory." Bruce says

softly. "Young tiger I pray you unlock your true potential for the lives of your friends may depend on it. And may your love for each other lead you through life together."

Part 6 – Homecoming

June 6, 2001 – A few moments after the Gang was sent to train, the former Initiative HQ

Cain is calmly sitting in a chair looking at a computer screen. Cain is

just as tall as Adam. The only part of Cain human however was his head. He has blond hair, blue eyes and a square face. The rest of his body is a mixed and matched parts of different demons. His torso is green with scales serving as armor, two navy blue arms with spikes made of bone extending from his forearm to his elbow. His legs are gray and extremely muscular. However one upgrade made to Cain is that unlike Adam, Cain does not rely on nuclear power. The digestive system of his torso works perfectly. So all he needs is water to survive.

The demon human computer hybrid is looking through the remaining files of the Initiative. He is researching the slayer and her allies. He sent Spike out to test the slayer's abilities. He was not surprised that the blond vampire was destroyed. However the tale of the vampire's defeat was interesting however. That is why Cain is now looking over the Scoobies files, trying to find out the source for the young male's power. The hybrid suddenly became aware of a presence behind him and calmly turns his chair to face the intruder.

Standing in front of him was a young man. He appears to be about 6'3 with black medium length hair and a goatee on his face. His skin is white and he looks at Cain with green eyes. The young man wore a gray duster over his clothes. "You in charge around here?" asks the young man.

"Yes." Answers Cain standing up. "And who might you be?"

"The name's Tony." Responds the man smiling.

"Hello Tony." Smiles the hybrid. "Why are you here?"

"That's simple." Replies Tony. "To kill you."

Cain erupts into laughter for a few moments. The whole time Tony remains smiling. 

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" Asks Cain in amusement.

Tony retrieves a short sword from his duster still smiling at Cain. "Like this," reponds the young man. Not knowing the danger the hybrid simply stands in place waiting for his attacker to charge. In a dazzling display of speed Tony is suddenly behind the monster. The young man places his blade back into the confines of his duster as Cain's head rolls off his body. "That was fun. I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight though. Oh well, can't have everything in life. In a few days the others will be here then we can show this town what the Black Fang can do."

******

Three Days Later: Sunnydale High School Ruins, The Library

The remains of the library are lighted by a brilliant white light as a

circular portal forms within the remains of the walls. From within the

portal the figures of Buffy Summers and Xander Harris walk out. With the two occupants out the portal instantly closes again sending the old library into darkness. "Honey," says Xander turning to the direction were Buffy's scent originates, "can you give us some light?"

The slayer opens her palm and a small flame appears in the center. "Let

there be light," she says smiling.

Shaking his head the young tiger moves to her side and tells her, "You had to say it?"

Smiling at him she responds, "Be quite and follow me."

*******

Summers House

The couples have begun to meet at the Summers' home. The only ones not there are Buffy, Dawn, Giles, and Xander. The others were surprised to discover that Anya and Xander had not been paired off, and even more surprised that Faith and Wesley were all over each other. Dawn and Giles enter the house with Dawn running ahead so that she can see her sister.

"Buffy!" the young girl calls out.

"Not here kiddo" Faith tells her.

As the teenager's face falls Giles walks up behind her and places his arm on her shoulder and gives her a good squeeze. "She'll be here soon" the watcher tells her smiling a reassuring smile. As if on cue the gang feels a tremendous amount of energy heading their way. "Someone's coming. Someone very powerful."

"No," Dawn shakes her head. "I feel two people."

"Two?" asks Wesley. "Are you sure?"

"She's right" states Giles. "I feel them now also. There is definitely two people coming. Dawn can you tell how far away they are."

"It's hard to tell" the young girl says. "They could be down the street or across town. I really can't say with the amount of energy they're sending out. I do know that one is stronger then the other and they're both real close." Just as Dawn finished that sentence the door open and in stepped Buffy followed by Xander.

"Where's my little sister" yells out Buffy. Dawn turns around and runs toward her sister. 

After the eagerly hug each other Dawn tells Buffy, "I'm not little."

"Hey don't I get a hug?" asks Xander smiling from behind Buffy.

Dawn looks at his smiling face and answers, "No." This earns giggles from the gang and causes Xander to put on his sad puppy dogface.

"I hate to break up this frightenly sweet display of affection," Whistler interrupts before the things get too unbearable, "but we have business to discuss. Three days ago I sent you all on a little trip. Well not even five minutes after you left one of the Black Fang paid a visit to Cain. Well the good news is you won't have to worry about Cain the bad news is the Black Fang will be sending more people in the next two days."

"How many are coming?" asks Angel.

"Don't know" Whistler answers him flat out. "I do know that the first one they sent in left after he killed Cain. There's a good chance he'll be back."

"Not even an hour back and the fun is starting already," complains Xander taking a seat next to Buffy, who is sitting next to Dawn.

"The Black Fang are going to be able to feel your energy just like all of you can," continues the balance demon. "So I suggest you hide your power like the kid is." Whistler points to Xander, this gets everyone's attention except for Buffy. "I suggest you guys relax while you can."

"Why are the Black Fang coming?" asks Wesley. "I know it's rather late to ask, but I would like to know the answer."

"They're coming to try and breed a Ka'Rok," answers the demon. "The Ka'Rok is their ultimate warrior. They want to breed an army of them. Their leader is said to be one since he's the strongest."

"How do they plan to breed this Ka'Rok?" questions Giles.

"Simple they plan to mate a slayer with one of their members," Whistler

states. "And with two slayers in the area they couldn't pass up the chance. They've done it before so they think they can do it again."

"They were able to impregnate a slayer before?" asks Wesley during everyone's attention.

"Yup they have," deadpans Whistler. "The slayer is human after all. 

Usually they just send someone to seduce the slayer and make her fall in

love with their man. After she gives birth they kill her and raise the

child. There was one that found out what was planned for her and was able to get her baby away from them before they killed her."

"Okay so what happened to the kid?" asks Xander.

"Well the baby ended up here in Sunnydale," responds the balance demon. If anyone was not paying attention before they sure were now.

"Do we know the baby and does he or she have the potential to become a

Ka'Rok?" questions Willow.

"Yes to both questions," comes the reply.

"Well drop the bullshit and tell us who it is," yells Faith getting tried of all the run around.

"Sorry you'll find out when the time is right," responds Whistler smiling. "Till then see ya." With that the badly dressed balance demon walks out the back door.

"What the hell was that?" yells Faith "He tells us all that stuff about a baby and won't tell us who. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Whistler," answers Angel smiling.

*******

Two Days Later - 11:00 am Park somewhere in Sunnydale

Xander is in a pair of gray sweats and a black muscle shirt sitting on the grass covered ground legs crossed and his hands on his lap mediating before his daily exercises. He allows himself to increase his power "output" slightly as the air takes on a charge feeling. He raises his hands up and in front of his chest half an arm length away. He turns his palm toward each other and a spark of electricity jumps from his left hand to his right. Then another jumps from his right hand to his left. Slowly the sparks gain in intensity until there are three constant streams of electricity running between Xander's hands. Quickly he joins his hands together. Xander then begins to float off the ground. After a few seconds of just floating in the air he opens his legs and stands on the ground. After about a second Xander opens his eyes. He immediately gets into a fighting stance and begins a martial art form before he begins the physical exercises.

*******

12:00 pm Magic Box

The other Scooby gang members, minus Angel of course, are doing research on the Black Fang when the bell sounds giving noticed that someone has entered the store. The gang looks up and is surprised to see Riley walk in with Graham and three others, two men and one woman. For his part Riley is surprised to see so many people doing research in the back of the store. Soon however his vision comes to rest on Buffy.

Looking back at the group Riley says, "Hey guys long time no see."

"Who's that?" whispers Gunn to Anya.

"That Buffy's ex," she tells him, "Riley."

"Oh," responds Gunn.

"So how have you guys been?" asks Riley trying to get a conversation going.

"We've been pretty good," answers Buffy trying to break through the tension.

"That's good," says Riley.

"Oh for crying out loud would you just talk to her already," interrupts one of the unknown men. "You're acting like a kid going through puberty."

"Hold your horses Tony," Riley tells him. "I'm getting to that."

"Then get to it," says Graham, "we don't have all day."

"Why don't we go in back and talk Riley," states Buffy getting up from her chair.

"Sounds good," responds Riley. With that Buffy and Riley go to the training room to talk.

*******

Training Room

"Talk," states Buffy looking straight at Riley.

"Nice to see you too," says Riley. "I came back to see if we could work

things out."

"You want to know if we could work things out," the slayer repeats Riley's words calmly. "I'm sorry Riley but we can't."

"Why not?" the former marine asks. "I know I left on bad terms, but we can work it out Buffy. I know we can work things out."

"It too late for us Riley," Buffy tells him. "I don't know about you, but things happened to change who I am."

"What could have possible happened to change you so much that we couldn't work?"

********

A few blocks away from the Magic Box Xander is walking toward the store. He can feel the energies of the others and they can feel him getting closure. He shifts the weight of his training bag and he continues on.

********

Training Room

"Well one is heading this way," says Buffy, "and should be here in a few

seconds."

"One is heading this way?" asks Riley confused. "It's guy. It's a guy

right? One of the reasons we can't make it work is a another guy."

"Yes one of them is a guy."

"Okay so you're seeing someone else at the moment."

"What do you mean at the moment."

"Common on Buffy we could be great together."

*********

Front of the Magic Box

"Hope he didn't come to try and get back together with Buffy," says Dawn. That statement catches the attention of Riley's companions.

"Why not?" asks Graham.

"She's seeing someone else," the teenager responds. "And here he comes." She says as Xander appears in the window. Graham and his crew look on as Xander enters the store.

"Hey guys what's up?" asks Xander as he enters. Graham quickly blocks his way much to Xander's surprise.

"You going out with my man's girl?" the marine asks Xander.

The young man doesn't recognize Graham and asks, "What? Who are you?"

********

Training Room

"Riley I told you we are over."

"Why? Why do we have to be over, because of this new guy? What does he

have that I don't huh? What has he done?" asks Riley getting angrier.

"You want to know what he's done for me?" asks Buffy getting angry herself. At his nod she continues, "He was there for me when I needed him. When my mom died he was there, when I fought Glory he was there, when I was almost raped he saved me." Her news surprises Riley before she continues, "And what did you do Riley huh? You ran. And you want to know what he has that you don't? Fine! He has my soul Riley. Why because he stayed through everything he didn't run and hide like you did."

A growl comes from Riley's throat before he can stop it and in one moment of anger Buffy senses his true power level causing her to step back in surprise.

********

Front of the Magic Box

Everyone senses Riley's energy spike coming from the back. This causes

Xander to become serious. 

"Look I don't know who you are and I don't care," Xander tells Graham. "I'm going in the back to say hi to my girlfriend. And if you or any of your friends have a problem with that, well that's just tough."

The marine smiles at Xander then looks over to his companions. "I think

I'll teach this guy some manners." Tony and the two others smile and wave their hand in a way to say 'what ever.' "Well are you ready to learn some manners?" Graham asks Xander. Xander says nothing and just walks forward straight at Graham. The marine doesn't let his surprise show. When Xander was close enough Graham send out a right snap kick to Xander's midsection. Xander makes no move to block or dodge the kick he simply takes it and it has no effect. Everyone is surprised.

"You want to get out of my way now?" asks Xander.

That makes Graham mad and he starts to show his true power level. He steps back into a fighting stance as his energy increases. In the back Buffy and Riley stop their verbal match as they feel Graham's energy level. Everyone in the front of the store prepares for the next strike. The Scoobies ready to help Xander and the others ready to jump in at any moment. For his part Xander simply drops his bag and stands there he never once took his eyes off of Graham. Buffy and Riley quickly make their way to the front of the store to see what's going on. They see Graham getting ready to attack Xander.

"Graham what do you think you're doing?" yells Riley.

"Teaching this guy some manners." answers Graham.

Xander takes his eyes off of Graham to look at Riley in surprise. He then looks at Buffy and says, "Hi honey."

"Hey baby," she replies. Riley look turns hard on Xander. "What's going on?" Buffy questions.

"He wouldn't let me say hi to you," explains Xander. "I mean I come in to say hi to you and ask if you wanted to go to lunch with me before I head into work and this guy gets in my way. Then he goes on and says something about 'his man's lady' and blocks my way. After that he tells his friends over there that he's going to teach me some manners and then kicks me. That leads us to the present situation." Xander stops talking to take a breath. "So how about going to lunch with me?" His statement was just so Xander that many of the people in the room couldn't help but giggle including himself.

Graham sees an opportunity and tries to take it. He launches himself at

Xander trying to take him off guard. He tries to punch him with an over

head left, but at the last second Xander sidesteps and avoids the punch. At the same time he brings his left arm out blocking the blow and then

stiffening his arm clothes lining Graham. Everyone stands up as Graham

flips through the air before landing on his back with the wind knock out of him. Xander looks down at him then goes and gets his bag.

"How did he do that?" asks the unknown woman. She stands about 5'4 with

blond hair that has streaks of brown running the length of her hair. She has brown eyes and talks with a southern accent.

"I don't know," responds the other man. He stand 6 feet even and has brown curly hair. With brown eyes and tan skin he looks Latin.

"It's simple guys," Tony interrupts. "Graham underestimated him. Now

Victor and Jenny would you please help Graham up." Victor and Jenny go to help the marine up from his position on the ground. "You finished here?" Tony asks Riley.

"For now," answers the former marine. He turns around to look at Buffy

before saying, "We're not finished."

"Yes we are Riley," states Buffy. "We are not getting back together. I'm with Xander now and that's the end of it."

"I think it's time for you and your friends to go," says Xander coming up next to Buffy. His position next to the slayer angers Riley even more then before.

"Let me ask you a question Xander," starts Riley. "Have you ever seen what an angry lion could do?"

Xander giggles surprising Riley. Then he looks at Buffy before answering, "Yes."

"Then you know to stay out of its way," Riley tells Xander. "So stay out of my way."

"Here's a question for you Riley." Xander says to the ex-Scooby. "What do you do when you piss off a tiger?"

"Run," answers Riley dismissly.

"No," replies Xander smiling. His smile quickly leaves his face before

saying, "You pray." His statement catches everyone off guard.

"You're the one that better pray," Graham tells him. "When the others…"

"Graham shut up!" Tony yells at him. "You talk too damn much."

"Let's get out of here," says Riley leading his group out of the store.

"So they were Black Fang," states Gunn. "I wasn't impressed."

"I know what you mean," says Faith. "After the whole big deal about them being so strong that was disappointing. What was impressive was Xander though."

"Don't be so confidant Faith," Giles tells the brunette slayer. "They were the first not the last or the strongest. We have to make sure that we're ready for them when they get here."

Xander this whole time has said nothing he just continues looking at the

door as if waiting for the group to return.

"Giles is right," states Buffy walking next to Xander. "We have to be

ready." Suddenly everything in the store made of, or with iron starts to shake alarming everyone around the couple.

"We have to be ready," whispers Xander. "We have to be ready." He clenches his fists tightly as small amounts of electricity surround his fists. "We will be ready."

**********************************************************************

--------------------------------------

Part 7 - Preparation Troubles

June 11, 2001 

9:09 pm

Summers Home

Everyone is in the living room recounting what happened at the store to Angel. "So after Riley and Buffy head to the back Xander walks in," Cordelia tells him. "So this guy gets in his way and tells everyone that he's going to teach Xander some manners. Then he kicks Xander in the ribs. The weird part is that Xander doesn't move."

"Really?" asks Angel. He looks over at Xander who just shrugs in response. 

"Plus the guy powered up," continues Cordy. "I felt nothing from Xander. It was like he wasn't even trying."

'He's hiding the limits of his power,' the souled vampire thinks to himself.

"Yah it was so cool," cuts in Dawn.

"Yes quite impressive Xander," states Giles. "The question now is how did you do that and how long before the rest of the Black Fang gets here?"

"Well the answer to the first question is my training, duh," replies Xander.

"And the answer to the second question?" asks Wesley.

"Ask Whistler," responds the tiger.

"Ah yes the balance demon," says the former watcher. Turning around Wesley looks at Whistler, who has been standing in the kitchen, and asks, "So when will they get here?"

Whistler is surprise that he didn't surprise Wesley. "How did you know I was here?" asks the balance demon.

"We felt you come in about thirty seconds ago," responds Tara for Wesley.

"I've been smelling you for the last two minutes," states Angel.

"Same here," says Dawn.

"Me too," puts in Buffy.

"That goes double for me," jumps in Faith.

"Smell ya too," Xander includes himself.

"I smelled you too," interjects Anya. "And I really wish I hadn't. Your cologne is tacky to the extreme."

"Hey! I resent that," states Whistler defiantly. "My cologne is not tacky."

Cordelia walks up to the demon to get a good scent, since her sense of smell hadn't increase like some of the others. She inhales and quickly starts to cough. "God what did you put on vinegar?" asks the disgusted dolphin.

"Hey!" shouts the demon as Cordelia goes back to her seat. "Fine we'll put it to a vote. Who here thinks my cologne is tacky?" All of the females in the group raise their hands much to the dismay of the balance demon. "And I supposed that they're colognes are better?" asks Whistler pointing at the guys.

"Definitely."

"Oh God yes."

"You better believe it."

"I think so."

"I agree."

"I have to say yes."

The responses make the guys laugh making Whistler angrier. "And what do you guys wear?" questions the balance demon.

"Brut," answer Gunn.

"CK1," responds Wesley.

"Polo," replies Angel.

"And what about you kid. What do you use?" Whistle asks Xander.

"I go for the classic," says Xander. "Old Spice."

"While this discussion of cologne may be fascinating," interrupts Giles rubbing his glasses, "could we please get back to the topic of the Black Fang."

"Giles has a point," agrees Tara.

"Hey don't look at me," Whistler defends himself. "She's the one who said that my cologne is tacky," he states pointing at Anya.

"Why you little." begins Anya.

"Enough!" yells Giles. Anya quiets down and everyone now has their focus on Giles. "Tell us what you're here to bloody tell us and leave."

"Fine. No need to get testy," replies Whistler. Dawn quickly grabs Giles arm to keep him from going after the demon. "The Black Fang guys will be here in nine days. They're leader will be here about three days after that."

"Their leader," repeats Wesley. "The one who is considered a Ka'Rok."

"One and the same," affirms Whistler. "Real nasty fellow too. You have to watch him."

"Why's the leader coming?" asks Buffy. "I know that you said that the Black Fang wants both me and Faith, but I doubt that with they're strength that their leader has to be with them."

"You're right," replies the balance demon nodding his head. "He's not here for either of you two."

"Then why's he here?" question Faith.

"For fun," the response that she gets.

"Why don't I like the sound of that," asks Xander sarcastically.

"Because you shouldn't," answers Whistler. "He's here to kill, rape and pillage to his hearts content." Now the balance demon starts to get angry. "This S.O.B. has killed entire families while one member is left alive and is forced to look on. Whole towns have been left with nothing. People, buildings, land are either killed or destroyed. And he does it because he can." Everyone in the room is quiet as they wait for Whistler. "His calls himself Pa Tak the fire starter. His element is fire his spirit animal is the Bengal Tiger. I have seen him burn babies as their begging mothers are holding them. Then there are the other members of the Black Fang. They do whatever their leader tells them to. And you people have only one chance to save the people of this town and yourselves and that's to not hold back. You have to give it everything you have and then more. I'll tell you the truth most of you might not survive and if you lose those who do survive will hope that the next second will be the end. Let's get one thing perfectly clear to Pa Tak this is only a game, nothing more nothing less. Angel to even help us you have to become human so the powers have agreed to restore your humanity."

Stunned no one can say a thing. Finally after a few seconds of silence from the vampire Cordelia asks, "When?"

"As the sun rises tomorrow," answers Whistler. "At that time all of you will fight each other so that the limits of your powers will be known to yourself and to the others. Don't take the fights lightly. They're the only way to see if we have what it takes to survive."

"And what would that be," asks a somber Giles.

"Another Ka'Rok."

"What about the child you told us about," asks Wesley.

"He or she will be there tomorrow," answers Whistler. "Meet me at the remains of the high school fifteen minutes before sunrise. After Angel is human again we'll be taking a little trip to a place where you can fight without worrying about anyone else and without the Black Fang learning about your powers. Get some sleep people you're going to need it." With that the balance demon walks through the living room to the front door and leaves.

No one says anything until Xander blurts out, "Damn it that means I can't call Deadboy 'Deadboy' anymore." Everyone turns to Xander in utter confusion and he gives an embarrassed smile. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes I'm afraid you did," replies Giles causing Xander to bend his head.

"Let me get this right," begins Willow. "After everything that the tacky demon said the only thing you thought about was not being able to call Angel 'Deadboy' again." Xander hangs his head lower, while Angel smiles at him.

"The best part is that it's true," announces Cordelia causing the smile on the vampire's face to widen and Xander's head to lower even farther.

The gang smiles at Xander's discomfort, but luckily Buffy decides to have mercy on her boyfriend. "You can always give him a new nickname," she points out. Xander's head snaps up and everybody else has a mix of surprise and confusion on their faces.

"Can you repeat that?" asks the young tiger.

"I said," starts the blond slayer, "that you can always give Angel another nickname. Just because he's going to be human again doesn't mean you can't give him a new nickname. You can base it off of his animal spirit." 

The smile that comes onto Xander's face seems to be made of neon.

"She's right," states a relieved Xander. He then turns to face Angel and Xander's previous smile turns sinister. Let's see Angel's animal spirit is the Great White Shark." The young man begins to rub his hands in thought.

"This should be good," says Dawn to herself.

"I'll help give soul man over there a new nickname," announces Faith.

"Count me in," says Gunn.

"Me too," responds Anya.

"I'll help," states Buffy.

"I'm in," smiles Dawn.

"Same here," grins Tara.

"Now this is getting good," comments Willow.

The others look around the room wondering what just happen. Angel and Cordelia look at each other then back at the group.

"What have you done?" asks Angel looking at Xander, however the young man is still deep thought.

"How 'bout Jaws," starts Dawn.

"I like Bites," says Gunn.

"Tooth," yells out Faith.

"Fins," puts in Tara.

"I've got it!" yells out Xander as he jumps to his feet surprising everyone. "Sharky!"

"Oh god!" sighs Angel as Cordelia pats him on the back.

"Fishy!" yells Wesley, earning a smile from Faith, before nicknames start to fly around the room.

"Guppy."

"Minnow."

"Razor mouth." The nicknames continue for over an hour before Angel can take no more and leaves the Summers' home with Cordelia and leaving Giles to rub his nose. The nicknames however, continue to flow even after door closes behind the vampire and the beauty.


	2. Part 8

Part 8 - Discoveries 

June 12, 2001 

15 Minutes Until Sunrise 

Everyone gathers around Whistler waiting for their trip to begin, with Angel being the most anxious of the bunch since the return of his humanity is so close to him. 

"Alright everyone gather around." Announces the balance demon. "Before anyone has anything restored or we go on our little field trip I have presents to give out." 

"Cool presents" says Dawn as she walks over toward Whistler. "Hope mine is a new CD." 

"Sorry little one but no CD's" the demon tells Dawn. 

"Man I really wanted a CD" Dawn tells everyone. She then looks at Whistler walks over to him lefts him off the ground and says, "But if you call me little one again I will personally knock out all your teeth grind them to powder and make you drink it down with some of my sister's lemonade, and believe me you do not want to taste her lemonade." 

The scene of the young girl lifting and threatening the balance demon gets laughs from everyone that is until Buffy realizes the crack about her lemonade and yells, "Hay there is nothing wrong with my lemonade, especially nothing bad enough to have it used as a threat." 

"Are you kidding?" asks Anya in shock. "You can peel paint with that stuff." Anya's statement brings out more laughs from the group which just makes Buffy angrier. 

"Can not," says an indignant blond slayer. "Xander likes my lemonade. Right?" Xander abruptly stops laughing and looks at his girlfriend. The look on Xander's face makes the smile on Angel's face grow more every second. 

"Um…well your lemonade is very…how can I say…" Xander states trying to find the answer that will give him the best chance of not getting hit. 

"Is very what Xander?" Buffy questions as her eyes narrow. 

"Strong" the young man answers hopefully. Observing the look his answer gets from the slayer Xander quickly decides to change the subject. "Dawn put the nice demon down so that we can get our presents." 

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," says the youngest Summer woman sheepishly. She then places Whistler back down on the ground. 

Whistler straightens his jacket as soon as Dawn let him go saying sarcastically, "It's good to know that I'm so memorable that you can forget that you're holding up in the air." 

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, which thank God I'm not, because she could always pick you up again and throw you in the trash somewhere," replies Cordelia. Her statement causes Dawn to smile and Whistler frown. 

"Well then lets get to the presents," says the balance demon. Turning around and walking to a corner of the old library Whistler starts to look around trying to find the gifts. "I told them to put them here. How hard is it to put some boxes in one place anyway. Here we go." The demon announces as he drags a series of boxes to the gang. "Gather round folks Christmas has come early this year." 

"What did you get us?" asks Cordelia. 

"The PTB sent down some clothes for you guys," answers Whistler. 

"Clothes? Really?" questions Dawn. "What's the catch?" 

"No catch," replies Whistler shaking his head at those surrounding him. "The truth is that all of you need something new since you old clothes just won't do anymore." 

"Hey I have great taste in clothes," yells all the females, except Faith and Tara who really didn't care about what other people think of their clothes. The common outburst causes the women to look at each other, and those that didn't yell to snicker a little. 

"I wasn't talking about your taste in clothes," says the demon annoyed. "Even though you could all benefit from a talk from my tailor, the point is that the clothes that you have on now won't survive once the fighting begins." He then starts to hand out two boxes to everyone. "Each of you will get a set of fighting clothes designed to be resistant to you element and still allow you the freedom of motion to fight at your hardest. Watcher Junior, Reds, Slayer Number One, and Goofy over there all get clothing that resists being burned." As Whistler says this Wesley, Willow, Buffy and Xander narrow there eyes at the demon as they remove their clothing from their boxes. The clothes that Wesley, Willow, and Buffy, and Xander pull out include a blue undershirt, sash, wristbands, and boots. The first three however also have an orange shirt and pants, with Xander receiving a white shirt and pants. "You well notice that the coloring helps to represent your element." 

"Question," interrupts Dawn. 

"What?" asks Whistler very annoyed. 

"I get Buffy, Wesley and Willow's clothes being hard to burn since they have fire, but why does Xander's not burn? I mean he's lightning right?" asks the youngest member of the group. 

"The reason is because Xander's element is lightning," Whistler starts to explain as if talking to a five year old. "You see the air around a bolt of lightning is five times hotter then the surface of the sun, which is very hot, and if his clothes can't stand that type of heat then he's going to have to fight in his birthday suit, and incase you don't knew what that is it means he'll have to fight naked." Whistler's comment causes everyone to blush red, except for Angel being a vampire and everything. "Now let me finish with the giving of clothes and information, and then everyone can get changed. Now for Angel and the Prom Queen the material your clothes are made of are water proof so that they won't soak and slow you guys down when in the water. Also there the same color as Goofy's only the colors have been switched. For Slayer Number Two the material is resistant to high speed winds, and the color is black and green with the shirt and pants being green. For Watcher Senior, and Key Girl your fighting attire is made to survive poundings and not even wrinkle. The colors are a light silver shirt and pants with the rest being black. For those of you who don't have an element your clothing has been design to act as a form of armor so that makes them a bit thicker then the rest. The one with the most armor is Tara, since she'll be our healer and we want to keep her safe. Your guys colors are white pants and shirt with the rest being black." 

"What no stupid nickname for Tara?" asks Anya. Whistler raises his eyebrow to the ex-demon then looks at Tara. 

"Why would I want to make fun of her?" questions the demon honestly confused. "She's so nice." Tara just smiles as Willow nods her head in agreement. "Now why don't you nice people get changed so we can begin your training on time." 

"Looking around the ruins of the high school Willow asks, "Where are we supposed to change?" 

"Just find somewhere private," answer Whistler shrugging his shoulders. 

"You're just full of helpful suggestions aren't you," states an annoyed Dawn before going to look for a good place to change. This signals everyone else to try and find at least a semi-private place to change. After everyone finally found a half decent place to change they put on their new fighting clothes. As the gang stepped back into the area where Whistler waited for them Angel suddenly dropped to his knees grabbing his chest. 

"Angel!" cries out Cordelia as she runs to him. "What's wrong?" 

"My heart," he responds looking up into Cordelia's face smiling, "it's beating." Angel's skin starts to darken slowly as blood is once again being pumped throughout his body. As Cordy helps Angel to his feet she can feel the warmth starting to come back to his body, and tears start to flow from her eyes. Then a sliver of sunlight goes across Angel's face as he stands causing him to blink several times. "I'm human again." 

"I now," Cordelia says in a soft voice as she bends her head to kiss her love. "And this mean no more teasing." 

The once souled vampire gives a short laugh and says, "I can't wait." 

"I take it someone forget to check his watch," states Whistler smiling. "Congrats amigo you deserve it." The entire gang gives Angel their congratulations, even Xander shakes his hand. "Now if you can all follow me, we have a lot to do." As the balance demon interrupts the moment a portal opens up in front of him. The gang slowly follows Whistler through the portal. 

********* 

Same Time   
Warehouse a Few Miles Outside of Sunnydale 

Riley and Graham are on the floor with a bloody lips and a few bruises on their face. Standing over them are Jenny, Tony and Victor. Tony bends down and looks at each of them before standing up turning around and starting to walk away. 

He then stops and says, "You both embarrassed us yesterday and I for one do not like to be embarrassed." 

"Oh really?" questions Riley as he gets up. "And how exactly did we embarrass you?" 

Tony doesn't move and answers the question with his back facing the two former soldiers, "Well lets see here. First you Riley lose you're cool while you were with the slayer and everyone sensed your power level." 

"Hey I know I lost my cool, but how does you being able to sense what I can do embarrass you?" Riley cuts in. 

"Apparently you don't listen well either do you?" replies Tony as he finally turns around to face them. "I didn't say 'I sensed your power level,' I believe my exact words were, 'everyone sensed your power level.' Everyone includes the slayer and her lackeys." 

"That's not possible," Graham says entering the argument. "They haven't been trained to sense anyone's power." 

"I don't care what you think is possible," states Tony angrily while looking at Graham. "The fact of the matter is they did. When Riley lost it their attention shifted to the back with ours and that cause the one called Xander to take us seriously. Then he handed you your ass Graham. I would describe those events as embarrassing." Grahams meets Tony's eyes as they stare at each other neither one backing down. 

"Like to have see you do…" starts Graham before he's lifted off the ground by Tony whose hand is across Grahams throat. 

"You listen to me," threatens Tony. "Both of you. I am not on your pathetic little level." Tony starts to apply more pressure to Graham's neck. Riley moves to break them apart but is stop and knocked to the ground by Jenny who simply looks at him and wiggles her finger in a disapproving manner. Riley can do nothing but watch. "Don't ever think you are a match for me." Tony then drops a gasping Graham onto the ground. "But you're right, the people in the shop should not have been able to sense Riley let alone any one of them being able to take you out so easily especial that Xander. What I find interesting is that he didn't even need to power up at any point during you little scuffle." 

"What you getting at boss?" asks Victor from his spot. 

"They had to have acquired those skills recently," responds Tony rubbing his chin in thought. "Victor you and Jenny head back to Sunnydale. I want you two to go through the computer that freak show was at when I first got there. My guess is that any new information on our friends will be there. Jenny since you're the computer wiz you take care of that. Victor I want you to keep her covered, nothing disturbs her." 

Jenny looks slightly annoyed at that and steps in saying, "I'm a big girl. I don't need a babysitter." 

Tony smiles at her before responding by stating, "I know you don't, but I want you to go through everything on that system, and it would be easier on you to do that if you have no distractions." Jenny just huffs and Victor smiles at her annoyance. "Fine if you want I'll give you both permission to have some fun, once your job is done." That statement causes both Victor and Jenny to smile. "Remember not until you're finished." The two Black Fang members nod and head out. 

******* 

Heavily Forested Area Along a Shoreline 

"All right folk here we are," announces Whistler as he motions toward the area. "Now before we get to the main event, the rules. First you stop fighting if your knocked unconscious and second you can give up at anytime. Okay now let's get this fight started." When no one begins to come to blows the balance demon becomes a bit annoyed. "Is there a problem?" 

"The child," says Giles. 

"What child?" questions Whistler confused causing Giles to sigh. 

"The child the may be another Ka' Rok," clarifies Giles. 

"Oh him," responds the balance demon. 

"Yes him," says the Watcher. 

"At least now we know the child is male," states Wesley to the others. 

"Oh you know the child," announces the balance demon. 

"We do?" questions Willow. 

"Yup it's him," says Whistler as he points to Xander. 

For his part Xander stiffens at the discovery and asks, "Me?" 

"Do you see me pointing at anyone else, because if you do I think it's time to get your eyes checked," responds the demon. 

"How?" asks Cordy. 

"Yeah how?" cuts in Xander. 

"Simply your mom was the slayer that the Black Fang impregnated and then killed," explains Whistler. "She was one Elizabeth Harris, sister to the lovely man you call dad," he continues saying the last part sarcastically. 

"So that means Xander's mom is his dad's sister, and his dad is really his uncle. Right?" puts in Dawn a little confused with the situation. Xander can only look from the young woman to the demon with a confused expression on his face. 

"Yes," answers Whistler. 

"Wait one minute," interrupts Xander. "I can handle my mom being my dad's sister and my dad also being my uncle, which come to think of it is really, really not of the good. But does all that mean I'm still a Harris?" 

"At least half of you," replies the demon. 

"What about my other half?" asks Xander. 

"Your other half is Price," answers Whistler keeping his smile under control. 'This should be good,' he thinks to himself. Wesley and Xander look at each other then back at Whistler and finally each other again. 'Here it comes.' 

"No way in hell!" they both yell out at the same time. When they realized they responded with the same line and at the same time they just continue to look at each other. The gang for their part has been shocked to silence until a few giggles can be heard from Angel and Cordelia's direction. Wesley and Xander then turn to the duo and yell, "This is not funny." Which cause Faith and Anya to start laughing. The death glare the two send to the women immediately quiets their laughter. 

"You have to admit you guys are acting sort of like twins," Willow breaks in. 

"We are not," responds both men at the same time. Turning to each other they yell, "Stop doing that. Me! You're the one talking like me. I said stop it. Me! You stop it. Ah!" That was the last straw where Whistler was concern as he breaks up into a fit of laughter prompting the rest of the gang to laugh. "It's not funny!" That comment just cause everyone to laugh harder. 

When Whistler was able to gain control of himself again he announces, "I was just having fun with you guys. You guys aren't related." 

Wesley and Xander look at each other and say, "Thank God!" 

"Your biological father is the reason you might be another Ka' Rok," states Whistler in a grime voice. 

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what he has to say," Xander tells Buffy. 

"Your father's Pa Tak," states the balance demon. "So we have to find out if you're ready for the family reunion." Everyone is silent due to this new piece of information.   



End file.
